


Megatron's Karma

by ErinPrimette



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Light BDSM, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus was determined to stop the Decepticons from taking over Earth, but they haven't attacked the Autobots yet. Why? He could only find out by finding Sentinel and Megatron, and he is in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megatron's Karma

Optimus was driving through the streets of Chicago while trying to avoid patrolling Decepticons. He knew he had to stop Sentinel from transporting Cybertron to Earth since he valued humanity. Yet, he noticed that the Pillars haven't even been activated yet, which was strange to him. Soon, he managed to reach the tall building where the four main Pillars stood at each corner, but Sentinel wasn't even on the building. Where did he go?

Optimus patrolled the building while keeping his head up, trying to find his mentor and maybe his nemesis if he was lucky. When he reached behind the building, he noticed what appeared to be an entrance to an underground tunnel. Curious, he decided to investigate. He went through the entrance and the next thing he knew, his optics widened with shock as he saw Megatron cuffed to a wall with a ball gag in his mouth and Sentinel standing next to him.

"Sentinel?!" Optimus exclaimed.

Sentinel turned his head at his student.

"I've been expecting you, Optimus," said Sentinel.

Optimus furrowed his optics and clenched his fists.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Optimus.

"Megatron has been committing too much war crimes since the beginning of the war," explained Sentinel, "so I pretended to side with him so I could subdue him when he lets his guard down. My plan worked."

Optimus stared at Sentinel in disbelief. How would the other Autobots take this news?

"Is that why the Decepticons didn't attack me or my comrades?" asked Optimus.

"Yes," nodded Sentinel, "once I took over the Decepticons, I simply ordered them to stop the attacks."

"Didn't you say that humans called us machines?" reminded Optimus.

Sentinel stroked his beard with his fingers, thinking over the time when he said this to Optimus.

"I did," admitted Sentinel, "I may not know much about the humans, but I've seen their capability for violence, similar to us. Maybe they're a bit flawed."

"They have much to learn," replied Optimus.

"That's exactly why I didn't activate the Pillars yet," agreed Sentinel, "I wanted to enslave them at first, but maybe they could use a little guidance."

"Do you not remember that freedom is the right of all sentient beings?" reminded Optimus.

Chuckling, Sentinel approached Optimus and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I thank you for reminding me," praised Sentinel, "what Prime would I be if I betrayed that principle?"

"Once we clean up this mess," declared Optimus, "I'll try persuading Mearing into letting you learn more about humans on a personal level."

"I suppose we have a deal," agreed Sentinel.

Megatron growled in response.

"Silence, Megatron," scolded Sentinel, "you may speak when I give you permission to speak!"

Sentinel released Optimus's shoulder and approached the wall before picking up a crop.

"First, I suggest we teach Megatron a lesson," offered Sentinel, "would you like to go first?"


End file.
